Duhka
by Ellixer
Summary: Post colonization epic told through the eyes of two former FBI agents bent on taking their world back.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Duhkha(1/?)  
**Rating:** MA  
**Endorse:** The show belongs to the usual people. Not to me. The story is mine.  
You can't steal it. Please send feedback. Ask if you want to archive, please archive, my  
name has to be attached and so forth.  
**Notes:** The story isn't really going with the timeline the show set. I'm not really  
that smart so whatever I write, I write.

**Side Note: **I've started writing again after a ten year hiatus. I'm trying to fix up my old fics and add some new ones.

"_These are images from Egypt and London that you are seeing on either side of the screen. Similar reports have been pouring in by the thousands from around the globe. Umm no one has been able to identify what sort of crafts these are. The US government is saying they have no knowledge of any aircraft that have these abilities or shapes. Ok. We are getting some live images from Kansas. Yes, it appears the same crafts are around the United States. Every country has raised their terror threat levels to the highest point. We are being told the president, cabinet members, and white house staff are being moved to a secure location. But this statement was issued by the president. Let me read it here._

'_The American Government is doing all it can to find out what this new threat is. We are working with our allies in establishing a world wide defense strategy. At this point in time we do not know the reason for these aircrafts sudden appearance, nor where they came from. But rest assured; the Military is preparing to defend our country at all costs. Please do not panic. Stay in your homes until otherwise directed.' _

_That was the President's last statement before leaving the White House. Again it appears no one knows who or what these crafts belong to, and what their intentions are."_

"Shit." I mumble in anger. We aren't ready yet. I glance to Scully, asleep under a billowing blanket. Exhausting set in for her long before it ever will me. And now even if the exhaustion hits me, I wouldn't let it knock me out. We're not nearly close to being ready to fight. There's not enough antigen to fight the virus. I rub my head furiously in my hands. We have no choice. They've finally brought the fight to us. We did all we could to prevent it, but I guess we just didn't do enough.

I turn the TV off. I can't watch it; I know what's going to happen. I've known for years. The panic is there in everyone's voice. The phone starts vibrating next to me. I pick it up quickly, afraid to wake her.

"Mulder." I answer. The voice on the other end is telling me everything I already know. Plans have to go into effect, people have to hide. The public needs to be warned but it's an impossible task. We're all meeting up in three hours. The voice is gone and I'm on the verge of tears. I've silently wished this would happen after we were dead. At least we could have a little peace in our lives.

I crawl my way up the bead, pulling the blanket over me. I'm lying here, just staring at her face. Sleep is the only real time her face is relaxed. There's no worry or fear, no sadness. I brush a lock of hair behind her ear, my hand caressing her cheek. The world is about to crash around us and I can't bear to wake her up.

My lips brush softly against hers. They are dry and chapped but I don't care. Her eyes flutter open, a brief moment of confusion drifts by but is soon replaced with a smile.

"We have three hours." I whisper. The smile fades rapidly and a glimpse of sorrow appears. "Everything's been ready to go for years. There's nothing to do right now."

"I thought I would be ready." Her eyes drift away, alone tear streaks its way down her cheek. My thumb brushes it away.

"So did I." My lips find hers again. There's a hint of salt from stray tears. We could grieve, but that would be giving up. We will fight if only to save the future of our child that's somewhere out there. We fight for him, our son. I roll us so that I'm over her. Red hair is flowing across the pillow. Her eyes are pleading silently with me; we have no more need for words. This angel and I are more connected then I ever thought I would be to anyone or anything. For a moment I'm lost in her eyes. Our lips meet again with soft hungry desire. I could ravish her within minutes, but now is not the time for that. The world is about to end, this is our last chance pause the spinning axis of the earth and just focus on us.

My hand slips up under her shirt. She used to wear silk , now she just wears plain t shirts. I think she looks even sexier now then ever. Her skin is silky soft, it takes all my control to just let my hands linger.

The ATV's are loaded down with our gear, but it doesn't slow us down any. We slice through the forest, dodging trees as we traverse a long overgrown path. We're on our way to the mountain. It has a system of elaborate, huge tunnels much like the president or military use for nuclear bomb shelter. This shelter was started back in World War two. Not for the war, but by people who already knew the future their children would see. Only just a few years ago they had it stocked with munitions and vehicles, then camouflaged the entrance with rock and soil. There is only one way in and out. It looks like a cave if you're not really looking.

We skid to a stop at the entrance. When we go in, we don't know when we'll come back out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Duhkha(2/?)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Endorse:** The show belongs to the usual people. Not to me. The story is mine.  
You can't steal it. Please send feedback. Ask if you want to archive, please archive, my  
name has to be attached and so forth.  
**Notes:** The story isn't really going with the time line the show set. I'm not really  
that smart so whatever I write, I write.

Upon the suns rising the chaos began, as if fueled by its rays. They came, we fought  
a dubious battle. But those who came were too powerful. The war still rages, albeit the  
battles are small and few. Heroes rose from the ashes into the unsuspecting blood soaked  
fields of destruction. Most hide in wait for the one day, the battle, the one miracle that  
will free us from our bondage of uncertainty and fear. We knew this day was coming.  
Though we tried, we could not stop its imminent arrival. Now all we can do, all we can  
do is almost nothing.

As we stand here atop this hill overlooking the desolate wasteland holding the  
carcasses of buildings we once knew, it's hard to remember a time when they stood  
strong and proud. They came here first. The Capitol of course would be. No one comes  
back here. Many are afraid to remember how easy it was for them to take away our  
freedom. Many don't want to come back to the place where evil seemed to have  
spawned from.

There is no trace of a living being besides maybe stray pets and animals.  
But this is where the message came from. This is where our journey truly begins. Here  
where we first met, first trusted, and first loved. We had cried once over this place, but  
now is not the time for selfish tears to be shed. Now we must get to our destination. We  
have survived three years of chaos, not to mention the years of struggle before they had  
even arrived. It seems all we know.

He watches intensely as the two figures ran down the hill. One is female, the other  
a male. They run with their weapons in their hands. He watches them run and jump  
over some debris before they disappear behind a toppled building. Breathing in deeply  
he turns and walks back to the small building that is still partially intact. He kicks a  
few pieces of rubble aside. So they got his message.

He's happy, and at the same time he's angry. Not at them, but at what has happened these last few years. Something he thought only happened in science fiction novels. But even though the impossible happened, even though he's struggled every day, he has never given up. Except once,  
he came very close, but then he found something important. Something he hoped might  
save them all. Clicking on the flashlight he illuminates a walkway strewn with rubble.  
Then he walkes into a room on his left. "They're coming." His gravely voice announces.  
"They're coming."

Silently they traverse the road. Eyes darting every direction looking for any sign of a possible enemy. She stumbles, and almost falls to the ground. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fi.."

"Hey!" Her response is cut off. "Ovah here." The voice was familiar. Looking up  
she notices a man approaching. A man she knew.

"Oh my God." Her voice crackled a little as she whispers.

He's happy to see that they were still together. They look different though. She  
wears tight black pants, with black commando boots, and a white tank top. Her hair is a  
little wild, though not bad looking, a few rings decorate her fingers, they are simple, and  
a thick black leather bracelet grasps her wrist. Her appearance seems younger, especially  
with her well defined muscular arms, though her features appear older. His appearance is  
almost the same. Stubble stands out on his face, which now holds a small scar. He also  
wears commando boots, with fatigues, and a green t shirt. His hair is a little longer, and a  
little spiked. Both carry weapons, and backpacks. A smile starts to spread on his face.

"I thought you were dead?" She gasps in utter amazement.

"Nah, still here." His eyes dart from one to the other as they both stand before him  
now. Finally, a smile forms on her lips, though small. She moves towards him,  
hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you again John. Really." He smiles and hugs her tightly to him. A  
sigh escapes his lips as she lets him go and backs up.

"It's good to see you two again too. But we have matters to discuss. Come on,  
follow me." Turning, he leads them back to his hideout. Glancing back every so often to  
make sure they are following, and they are. "It's jest through here." He says, leading  
them into the building. He enters the room before they do. "Guess who's here." He  
announces, as he stands aside for them to enter. The room is dimly lit by a lantern. The  
light cast ominous shadows that play against the walls. Again they are surprised, though  
the reaction is different this time. A figure rests on the ground, leaning against the wall.  
The shadows make the figure appear ghostly. Their eyes adjust to the light and the figure  
becomes clearer.

"Hello Dana, Mulder. I'm so glad to see both of you. I never really thought I would  
see you again."

"Monica!" She gasps as her eyes take in the sight of the former agent. Monica  
coughs deeply. Scully rushes over, and kneels down beside her. Monica's face is  
somewhat paler than it used to be. Really, it is sickly pale. And she is so thin. She sits  
in front of Scully on the ground. The wall supports her back. "What's happened to  
you?" She asks as her hand touches Monica's cheek. She looks over at John, who's face  
has gone hard, though concern twinkles in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Monica insists before more coughs rack her body.

"Awhile back she got shot. And though the wound healed, her immune system hasn't  
seemed to recover as quickly. I've done what I can do, which isn't much." Scully's eyes  
dart to Mulder. He removes his pack and bends down beside her. Opening the pack,  
Scully rummages through some things before coming up with a bottle of pills.

"I want you to take these." She grabs a bottle of water from the pack, handing it to  
Monica.

"No I can't." Monica puts her hand out to reject the medicine. "Really I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, we have more and we know where we can find more. Now just take  
these, and get some rest." Scully smiled reassuringly. Monica gave in and accepted the  
offering gratefully. With that finished, Scully and Mulder turned their attention to John.  
"What have you got for us?" Mulder asks as they stand.  
"I think you'll be surprised." He turns and walks out. Scully looks at  
Mulder, her eyes questioning. He shrugges and waits for John to return. When he does  
return, he has a little boy around three, and an older boy. Mulder heard Scully suck  
in her breath.

"This is Nathan. He's almost three years old now." He smiles as he  
picked up the boy in his arms. "And this is.."

"William?" Scully chokes out, cutting him off. Mulder gaspes.

"What?"

"I didn't find him, he sorta found me." John said, patting William on the back.

"I've been looking for my parents since I was little." He said. His eyes meeting  
theirs, straight on. "I always knew they would be the ones that would help me, save me  
from the nightmares that always used to plague me." Scully's hands cover her mouth as  
tears stream down her dirty face, leaving trails.

"Oh my God." She utters, almost praying, over and over. Mulder just stands with his  
mouth agape.

"I've finally found you mom. I remember your face, your voice." His face shows  
pain.

"William." Scully rushes up to him, bends down and wraps her arms around him, her  
chin rest on his shoulder as she sobs. "I prayed every day that I would see you again. I  
thought I was protecting you by giving you up. I should never have done it. I'm sorry,  
I'm so sorry. I have regretted it every day." She continues to cry heavily, the tears now  
washing the dirt from her weary face. Mulder is unsure of what to do and stands there in  
disbelief.

"No. I understand. I understand what you had to do." William speaks softly into her  
ear. He acts years older than his years. Scully pulls back, and grabs both  
sides of his face within her hands.

"I never thought I would see you again." Her voice is soft. "All the years I've  
missed." She's shaking her head. "I love you William. I have never stopped loving  
you."

"I knew one day I would find you. We are finally together again." His voice conveys  
wisdom beyond his years, understanding, compassion.

"You look just like your father." She smiles. William looks up over at Mulder, who  
has not moved. Scully stands aside as he walks past over to Mulder.

"Dad." Their eyes are searching each others. Looking for the truth, the trust. "It's  
time we fought side by side. It's our destiny." Mulder starts to back up, and then turns  
and strides out of the dimly lit room. Scully looks at John, then follows him out.

"Mulder!" It's a harsh whisper. He's stopped, one hand is on his fore head, and he  
paces back and forth. "Mulder, what's wrong?" She places one hand on his arm  
stopping his movements.

"How do you know?"

"What?" His head jerks up, and his eyes pierce hers.

"How do you know that is ... is..."

"Our son." She finishes for him.

"How do you know Scully?"

"Because, I knew the moment I saw him. I gave birth to that child. I held him, and  
carried him, and I gave him up. You would know too if you had been there." She  
immediately regretted her words. Pain flashed in his eyes, and he looked down. "I'm  
sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No." He sighs. "You're right. I should have been there. I should never have left  
you."

"You had to."

"No, I should have stayed."

"That's not important anymore Mulder. What's important is that we have found our  
son Mulder, our son."

"I don't know."

"What don't you trust?"

"Where did he come from? How did they find us? How did he find us? He acts as if  
he's 20 and he's only what, twelve." He seems in so much pain. He wants to believe  
so badly that boy was his son, but he needs a little proof. He has to be sure. She grabs  
his face between her hands and pulls him down, kissing him on the lips.

"Why don't we go find out." Her eyebrows raise. He smiles a little.

"Well, if he is our son, there goes our private time." She chuckles.

"You ready to go back?"

"Yeah, but only if you kiss me again." Again she smiles at him, and kisses him  
deeply. Then she grabs his hand and pulls him back to the room. As they enter, Scully  
notices a few more lanterns have been lit. Nathan and Monica are lying side by side  
sleeping, and John and William are talking.

"We have a few questions." She announces as they turn around.

"Well, we found out she was pregnant a few months before they came. Before you  
warned everyone. He's all we've had really. It's been rough though, trying to stay alive,  
out of harms way. We were doing all right, and then Monica was shot by some guy  
hopped up on drugs or something. That's how I ran into William actually. He saw what  
happened. For a little kid he's pretty smart. We did all we could for her, and I thought  
she was healing good. But, she's been sick since then. Sometimes she gets better, but it  
comes back fast." A tear fell from the corner of his eye. He held all others back. "I can't  
lose her Scully. I can't lose my wife."

"You're married?" This shouldn't have surprised her. He smiled and held up his ring  
finger.

"You seemed surprised."

"No, it's just hard to imagine life going on, people being happy."

"Well, we got married before all this." He looked over at Monica and Nathan. "It's  
meant everything to me." His eyes darted back to her. The serious John Doggett face  
had returned. "So what about you and Mulder?"

"What about us?"

"You two never got married? I mean, I know you probably wouldn't want to have a  
family during all this, but you two seem to be so in love."

"You know, you've changed." He was less like a man, and more like a person.

"Well married life can do that to a man. You didn't answer my question." She  
looks away. Mulder is kneeling next to William, questioning him, probing him. If he  
isn't their son, Mulder would find out.

"We thought about it once. But we don't need to be married to know we love each  
other. We've always had each other, and that's all we need. I was pregnant once, but...  
I had a miscarriage. Never got pregnant after that. Not that we didn't try. We're just not  
meant to." Tears formed in her eyes, and she took a deep breath. "But, that is the past.  
And now we have William back." She smiled. Then her eyes looked into his,  
questioning him. "So how did you find us anyway?"

"Pure luck really. We went on some sources that we still had, some information left  
by Skinner. Apparently he was searching for you and got pretty close."

"How is he?" He shrugged.

"We've lost contact with him. Been awhile now. I think he may be dead, but I'm not  
sure. Anyway, once we got a general area as to where you might be, I just sent a  
messenger with a description of you two. And he found you. Now you're here."

"We were afraid it might be a trap, but we had to know who our friend was."

"I'm glad that you two are still reckless. It's been such a long time since we've seen  
anyone friendly." He sighs, and looks over at Monica again. "Do you think she'll be  
alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure she will be her old self in no time. She just needs antigens, water,  
and rest." She lays her hand on top of his reassuringly .He didn't seem to catch what she said. Scully is afraid that Monica has the virus, but the pills they have gives her a fifty fifty chance.

"Where do you plan to go next?"

"I don't know."

"Well once Monica's up to it, were going to a small underground community we  
heard about. Actually William told us about it. It's up north somewhere, far away from  
the colonies. You should come with us. We'd love the company."

"You really have changed John. I just can't get over it." She grins at him.


End file.
